


Written in the Stars

by too_many_aspirations



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Stargazing, Strangers to Lovers, and retype all those astrology books, based on that violet evergarden episode, slight angst, soft boi will, where she goes to an astrology tower to work with leon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_many_aspirations/pseuds/too_many_aspirations
Summary: Auto memories doll Tessa Gray heads to Japan, to restore damaged books. She thinks it's just like any other adventure, but little does she know, this trip would be her most memorable, and would change her life forever. On the other hand, the reserved and detatched Will Herondale thinks he is just doing what he loves. He's heard about auto memories dolls, but doesn't think much of them. A man sworn to never get close to anyone, or fall in love for that matter, has no idea what's in store for him.
Relationships: Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Kudos: 2





	Written in the Stars

Tessa nervously entered the building, her briefcase with all her possessions and her typewriter in her hand, and looked around. Being an auto memories doll had sent her all around the world, and she loved it. The romantic cities of France, the city of new york and even the swiss alps, had all been marvellous adventures, but the astrology centre in Japan felt more intimidating than the rest. For she wasn’t doing a personal project for an individual. Oh no. She was re typing old, almost ancient astronomy books.

She’d loved the stars and the sky. When her mother was still alive, little Tessa and her mom would stand in their balcony and watch the sky, while Tessa would give names to every individual star and call them her friends.

When her mother died, Tessa decided to become an auto memories doll, and travel the world. It was something her mother and she had planned to do together. She loved her adventures, but sometimes, at night, she’d miss her mother, so she’d stare at the sky and name the stars, hoping her mother was up there, doing the same.

As she entered the hall, she joined the other auto memories dolls and looked around. The scholars whom the dolls had to work with were standing together. She saw many faces, all from different parts of the world. They too seemed enraptured by everything around them. 

She continued to look around in wonder, when she made eye contact with a pair of piercing blue eyes. A scholar, a boy, with unkempt black hair, who didn’t seem much older than her. She was about to look away, when he smiled, and his entire face brightened. He gave her a small wave, which Tessa returned.

“Welcome everybody!” said a loud booming voice, which came from the front of the hall. My name is Ragnor Fell, the overseer of this tower.” He was very tall, and gave the impression of someone wise. Next to him stood a petite figure, with a determined set to her lips. “I’m Charlotte Branwell.” She spoke, clearly and confidently. “I will be overseeing the auto memories dolls. “You will be divided into pairs,” continued Mr. Fell, “A scholar and a doll. Both of you will work together for two weeks, and restore the books assigned to you. This will be a great service to the field of astronomy, and we ask you to do your best, and thank you for coming.” 

The room broke out into excited chatter, Mr. Fell’s speech igniting something in them.

Charlotte stepped forward. “Now I shall announce the assigned pairings. Crescent Moon and Carswell Thorne-”

As the pairs were being announced, Tessa looked at the scholars and saw the dark haired boy. He was facing away from her, but there was something about him that drew Tessa’s attention. His looks, the way he carried himself, the softness and warmth that radiated from him.

“Theresa Gray and William Herondale.” 

Tessa snapped out of her reverie and stepped forward, at the same time the black haired boy did the same. Their eyes met.

“Head to your assigned tower. You may begin working then.” Charlotte said, with a warm smile on her face. She looked over at William Herondale. “Come along.” he said, with that same smile on his face, his accent indicated that he was British, and they both headed to the tower.

The walk to the tower was silent. It was a little awkward, but not uncomfortable. Tessa wanted to start a conversation, but didn’t know what to say. “Darn it, let’s give it a shot.” she thought, and spoke.

“So, mister William-” “Will,” he cut her off. “Huh?” said a rather surprised Tessa. “Everyone calls me Will, so you should too.” She smiled. “Well, in that case Will, you can call me Tessa, everyone does.” “Well Tessa,” he said with a smile, “How good is your typing?”

Will had a strange aura around him. He seemed like the type who’d help you up and then push you back down again, all with good intentions. He turned towards Tessa and smiled. “Sit down.” he said “We’ll start work fast so we can get it over with soon.” 

This annoyed Tessa. She’d travelled from afar for a long time, and all she wanted to do was sleep, but alas, work had to be done. “Fine.” she sighed, sat down, and began setting everything up.

Tessa was extremely fast at typing thanks to years of practice. Will was impressed. 

They were half way through the book when Will stopped reading. “What is it?” Tessa asked. “What do you know about ‘Cassandra’s comet’?” Tessa shook her head. “I’ve never heard of it before.” “Well,” he replied. “It only appears every 800 years and is said to arrive again in two days. Everyone in this tower is preparing to see it.” Tessa was appalled. Every 800 years? Her mother would have loved to see something like this. She must’ve looked rather crestfallen, because Will’s face turned from anticipating and excited, to worried.

“Tess, are you okay?” Did he just call her Tess? her heart fluttered. “I’m fine, it’s just, my mother would have loved to see something like this.” she let out a sigh. “She’s….” “Dead,” Tessa filled in for him. “When I was 10.” “Oh. I’m sorry.” and he smiled at her, a sweet, innocent and charming one, unlike any other he’d given her. “What about you?” she asked, trying to change the mood. “Never knew them.” he said nonchalantly.

So much for trying to lighten up the mood.

“Oh.” Tessa said dumbly. “Yeah well, what can you do.” he said. Tessa watched him, but he was very good at making himself unreadable.

“Let’s move on shall we?” he said, and they continued on with their work.

“Two books.” Will said. They had taken a break and Tessa was stretching her fingers. “Is that good?” she asked. “It’s better than good! We’re ahead of schedule.” Tessa smiled. “Hey,” he began, ``It's almost lunch time, we better go ahead.” “Sounds great!” she said, and began clearing up.

Tessa waited for an invitation to have lunch together, but none came. She sighed internally, maybe they didn’t acquaint as well as she thought they did. 

As she was leaving the room, Will called her. “Hey,” he began. Did he want to have lunch together? “You’re fun to work with!” he said, and smiled, but it wasn’t as genuine or open as the last one. “Yeah, so are you Mr. Herondale.” she said, and walked out, not turning around to see Will, who stood there, regret, sadness and something akin to relief on his face.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's not over yet! There are two more chapters to come... Feel free to let me know what you thought :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
